liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bob Jones University
''Bob Jones University ''is a fundamentalist university in Greenville, South Carolina, USA, "serving" approximately 2,800 students. Rules Like Pensacola Christian College, many rules are enforced across Bob Jones University. Chapel * Chapel is to be attended Monday thru Thursday * Students are assigned seats to ensure attendance * Use of electronics (other than digital Bibles) are not allowed * Students are required to join a fundamentalist church in the Greenville area (must be pre-approved) and attend ALL Sunday functions as well as Wednesday functions. * Discipleship group meetings are at 10:30 PM ET on Sunday, Monday and Thursday, and all students are required to attend. Purity * Contact with students of the opposite-sex is prohibited * Homosexuality is strictly prohibited * Any student who decides to marry under the age of 20 will be expelled * Interracial relationships were prohibited until March 3, 2000 1. Off-Campus * An E-pass card is required for students in order to promote purity, safety, and to keep in-line with their Orwellian-ideologies. * A mixed group in the home of a student (in Greenville) requires a chaperone. * A non-mixed group in the home of a student (in Greenville) also requires a chaperone. * Students may not attend any restaurant that includes a bar. * Students may not attend any mall or store that has adult items. How do students know if there are adult items before they go in? Jobs Off-Campus * Students must return from work by 10:25 PM ET Sunday thru Thursday ** 12:00 Midnight on Fridays and Saturdays * Bob Jones University has the right to restrict one's work based on beliefs Music, Television and Entertainment * The following types of music are NOT allowed on or off-campus: ** Rock ** Pop ** Jazz ** Hip-Hop * Movies rated PG-13, R, X, NC-17 or Unrated are not allowed on or off-campus * Students are only allowed to watch television shows on and off-campus up to the TV-PG rating * Students are only allowed to play video games up to the E10 rating. ** In addition, games including violence, profanity or rock music are also prohibited * Internet service is filtered * Magazines such as Yahoo and ESPN are prohibited because they are deemed "ungodly" Dress Code (Women) * Skirts and dresses are to come to the knee at all times * Sleeveless tops are only allowed under a jacket * Shorts can be worn in the residence halls, but not off-campus or at work * Abercrombie & Fitch as well as Hollister are not allowed on campus * The following is to be worn for formal events: ** Dressy blouse or dress Dress Code (Men) * The following is to be worn for class time on weekdays until 5:00 PM: ** Collared shirt ** Dress Pants or dockers w/belt loop ** Belt or suspenders Required Events The following are events that students are forced to attend: * Opening events plus evangelic meetings * Open-week seminars * Chapel (as mentioned above) * Society induction plus weekly meetings (any students under 23 years of age is required to join a society) * 11:00 AM programs on Fridays * ALL Bible Conferences ** Until spring 2016, students were required to attend a Bible Conference lasting almost one week instead of a spring break. ** Spring break now exists, but the Bible Conference is still held on an earlier date. * Concert and opera performances * Graduation ** ALL Graduation activities (this includes undergraduate attendance) * Awards Ceremonies * Curfew is at Midnight Any students who shows up 20 minutes after the event has started is considered absent Consequences Demerits A demerit system is put into place at Bob Jones University. Level 2 Weekly Schedule To illustrate how busy a Bob Jones University student is, we have provided a schedule spreadsheet detailing the weekly events students are forced to take part in. See Also *Christian Sharia *Liberty University *Maranatha Baptist University *Pensacola Christian College *Totalitarianism Citations '''1 '''http://www.christianitytoday.com/ct/2000/marchweb-only/53.0.html http://www.bju.edu/life-faith/student-handbook.pdf (for rules and requirements) Category:Academia Category:Threats to Democracy Category:Education Category:Higher education Category:Disaster Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Christianity Category:Fundamentalism Category:Child Abuse Category:Bigots Category:Discrimination Category:Fundie School Category:Independent Baptists